Ouvrir les Yeux
by lagentillefan
Summary: Quand le destin éclaire le chemin de deux têtes de mule...Je sais,ça semble un peu dur mais sur le coup...Bref. Attention Spoiler sur la saison 13, surtout au niveau persos et certaines relations.Ma première fic sur Urgences.Mais please,reviews!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Rien est à moi, etc,etc...

**

* * *

**

**OUVRIR LES YEUX**

**Prologue**

_Le docteur mais surtout le capitaine Michael Gallant était mort, tué par une explosion en Irak, et avait laissé derrière lui sa famille et une veuve, le docteur Neela Rasgostra, devenue depuis interne en chirurgie. Ce décès aussi dur que soudain avait bien sûr laissé des traces sur le personnel des urgences, en particulier Greg Pratt, son meilleur ami, mais aussi Ray Barnett, pour d'autres raisons…_

_Mais la vie continua…Abby Lockhart et Luka Kovac avait maintenant un fils, Joe, Pratt était devenu médecin titulaire, Archie Morris avait quitté puis rapidement réintégré les urgences, Albright avait été remplacée par un nouveau résident en chirurgie, le docteur Crenshaw, un nouvel infirmier, Ben Parker, prêtait main forte à Sam Taggart et de nouveaux internes, dont l'ancien ambulancier-secouriste Tony Gates, étaient arrivés. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs une liaison avec Neela, qui avait trouvé ce moyen pour oublier sa douleur mais aussi pour fuir ses sentiments envers son ami et ancien colocataire, Ray._

_Cette liaison ne dura pas et Neela se retrouva de nouveau seule et malheureuse, n'ayant plus que son travail dans sa vie. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de pouce du destin…Mais dans son cas, ce serait plutôt un grand coup de pied au derrière…Et elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir besoin…_


	2. 1:La solitude de Ray Barnett

**1-La solitude de Ray Barnett**

Un réveil sonna bruyamment et fut rapidement stoppé par le jeune docteur Ray Barnett, réveillé en fait depuis longtemps. Comme chaque jour depuis son départ…

La sonnerie lui paraissait encore plus assourdissante depuis que Neela était partie des mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas clairement expliqué ses raisons sur son départ précipité mais Ray savait qu'il en était en partie responsable, ressentant autre chose qu'une profonde amitié envers sa colocataire. Sa colocataire mariée…

Et son mari fut tué…l'éloignant encore plus de lui, malgré sa proposition de l'aider, de la soutenir durant cette épreuve. Mais Neela l'avait repoussé encore et avait préféré se jeter dans les bras du nouvel interne Tony Gates, le faisant souffrir une nouvelle fois. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait une approche, en lui apportant son courrier par exemple, la jeune femme le rejetait, lui brisant le cœur à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle instaurait une distance entre eux, entre leurs sentiments, coupant leur lien particulier. Et malgré tout, Ray continuait à la protéger dans l'ombre, sans qu'elle le sache. Elle lui aurait arraché la tête si elle l'avait appris…

La pire douleur qui avait brisé son cœur fut quand Ray surprit Neela et Gates en pleine session d'ébats ardents, rendant cette relation bien réelle, et il tenta de l'oublier en sortant avec la jeune Katey Evans. Mais la jeune femme finit par le quitter, agacée et attristée par son côté protectionniste envers Neela. Elle ne voulait pas être un substitut, ni être un outil de vengeance, et devait de toute manière quitter le Cook County Hospital.

Ray était donc seul depuis. Seul dans cet appartement vide de sa présence. Seul dans son cœur et son âme. Il avait bien sûr ses collègues et amis à l'hôpital mais il y avait toujours ce vide dans son cœur. Un vide qu'avait laissé Neela en s'éloignant et en l'abandonnant…

Ray finit par se lever et commença son petit rituel quotidien. Il se dirigea vers sa commode, sélectionna ses vêtements du jour et sortit enfin un T-shirt. Ce T-shirt. Son T-shirt…Il n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à le jeter, même à le remettre. Il y avait son odeur, son parfum envoûtant dessus, la preuve tangible qu'elle avait été là, dans cet appartement, avec lui…

Ray se souvenait de chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et il refusait de les oublier, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la douleur et la déprime. C'était une descente inexorable vers la tristesse…

Ray huma profondément le T-shirt, s'enivrant du parfum de Neela tout en se trouvant pathétique. Il était bien loin du docteur Rock, du guitariste Ray Barnett, faisant des concerts et la fête, n'étant pas le plus sérieux des médecins. Mais Neela l'avait changé, lui montrant la voie à suivre dans son métier mais lui dérobant en même temps le cœur bien malgré lui. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas…

Rangeant finalement le T-shirt avec soin dans son tiroir attitré, Ray prit ses vêtements du jour et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain, jetant un regard sur son appartement étonnamment propre. Quand on n'a plus de concerts, plus besoin de répéter et plus de colocataire à taquiner et avec qui se chamailler, le rangement était le seul loisir restant. Et grâce à ça, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Quelque chose qu'il ne quittait jamais…

Après une rapide toilette, Ray nota qu'il avait encore du temps et s'assit alors sur son canapé. Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et en retira un polaroïd qu'il gardait constamment sur lui. Et Ray le regarda avec intensité et peine, un petit sourire triste et amusé aux lèvres.

**Ray :** Neela…


	3. 2:Une autre âme esseulée

**2-Une autre âme esseulée**

Le docteur Neela Rasgotra était déjà levée depuis une bonne heure. Elle dormait peu depuis la mort de son mari Michael Gallant et le réveil était donc devenu bien inutile. Pourtant son travail de chirurgien lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et d'attention mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait…

La culpabilité de ne pas s'être battue pour que Michael reste auprès d'elle à Chicago. La culpabilité d'avoir trompé son amour en ressentant autre chose que de l'amitié pour son ex colocataire Ray. La culpabilité d'avoir repoussé plusieurs fois ce dernier alors qu'il ne voulait que la soutenir. La culpabilité de fuir ses sentiments…

Neela était le genre de femme à vouloir garder le contrôle de sa vie et à faire tout ce qui devait être convenable. Attendre son mari parti à la guerre l'était. Tomber amoureuse de Ray alors qu'elle était mariée, non. Tirer un trait sur leur amitié alors qu'il lui tendait la main ne l'était pas non plus. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait, craignant de perdre le contrôle…

Neela avait peur. Et la mort de Michael avait renforcé cette peur. Alors, elle avait fait un choix. Un mauvais choix en y réfléchissant un peu. Mais cela, Neela ne voulait pas l'admettre consciemment…

Buvant son café, la jeune femme regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se leva, prenant son manteau pour partir au County et espérant que cette journée passerait vite, encore. Car Ray était de service en même temps qu'elle mais heureusement, elle faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe de chirurgie. Elle ne pourrait plus porter ce masque de bonne copine encore longtemps… Ça faisait trop mal et elle avait bien vu son regard blessé, certes fugitivement, mais assez longtemps pour que ça lui perce le cœur et que ça lui rappelle tout ce qu'elle avait perdu…Mais elle était la seule responsable de sa souffrance et de sa solitude actuelle…

Et ce fut avec ces sombres pensées, toujours les mêmes, que Neela se rendit au métro aérien en direction du Cook County. Un autre jour débutait…


End file.
